Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise weight, and more particularly to an exercise biased weight, which has an offset bore located offset a center of mass of the exercise biased weight to generate a downward weight force to against an unwanted shaking movement of the weight body when the exercise biased weight is lifted.
Description of Related Arts
Fitness has been a dramatically growth industry during the past decades. In particular, weight training becomes a common type of strength training to build up muscle and promote personal confident. At first, trainers used their physical body to achieve the physical training, such as push-up and sit-ups, in such a manner that the trainers exert an offset force against their personal weight to train their muscle. In order to promote the training result, a variety of exercise apparatus have been provided in the current market to meet the needs of the growing population of the people who is keen to physical fitness activities. Trainers use exercise bands incorporated with their body to tone their muscle, such that the equipment required is inexpensive and they can packs their exercise bands when traveling and work out wherever they want. However, those exercise bands are difficult to measure how much weight to be added on the trainer's body.
Barbell is another typical equipment for training the muscle. Trainers can selectively add or subtract weight plates on/from the barbell bar so as to adjust their training purposes. In other words, the barbell is a weight-adjustable structure. Although this training equipment is easy for the trainer to record their training process, loading weight plates on the barbell is usually a technique problem. Each circular weight plate has a center hole for inserting the barbell bar thereinto, wherein since the circular weight plate has its center of mass at the center thereof, the center hole will be located at the same spot of the center of mass of the weight plate. Therefore, when the barbell is inserted into the center hole of the weight plate, the center of the mass of the weight plate is located at the barbell bar. In order to smoothly insert the barbell bar into the center hole, the diameter of the center hole must be larger than the diameter of the barbell bar. Otherwise, the barbell cannot be inserted through the center hole. As a result, a clearance is formed between the inner circumferential surface of the center hole of the weight plate and the outer circumferential surface of the barbell bar. Accordingly, there are some common drawbacks for the weight-adjustable barbell structure.
The center hole of the weight plate at the center of mass thereof will cause unwanted vibration at the barbell during training. For example, when the trainers lift the barbell by two hands, the unbalanced lifting forces at two hands will exert to the barbell and cause the weight plates to shake easily. In order to overcome a shaking force generated between the barbell bar and the weight plates, the trainers must keep the lifting force in balance by twisting their wrists. In other words, the weight force of the weight plate will transfer to the wrists of the trainer but not the arms thereof. The excessive weight of the weight plates will cause injuries on the trainers' wrists.
In addition, the weight plates are circular plates, so that when the barbell is dropped on the ground with the weight plates placed thereon, the center of mass of the weight plate will shift accordingly. In other words, the barbell will serve as a rotating axle that the weight plates will roll on the ground.
Furthermore, due to the location of the center hole of the weight plate, the usage area of the weight plate will be limited. If the manufacturers need to put their aesthetic design or logo on the weight plate, the size and orientation thereof will be limited to the peripheral portion of the weight plate.